


Angel of Darkness

by Brighteyes3216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Harry, Dark!Remus, Dark!Sirius, Dark!Twins, Good!Dark Side, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Older!Hermione, Older!Ron, Older!Twins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane!Voldemort, Triwizard Tournament, Younger!Ginny, older!Draco, older!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216
Summary: Raised by a Dark Pureblood lord and a werewolf Prince, Haydrien is the perfect little Dark heir. During his last year at Durmstrang, the Triwizard Tournament is brought back out of retirement. He travels, with his closest friends and classmates, to Hogwarts, where his fathers attended. What an interesting year ahead of him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> More of my AR plot bunnies =)

_Sirius and Remus are spies for the Dark. They do not bare the Mark at the time, but they carry rings with the same enchantments as the Mark. For many reasons, it makes sense, but there are also ones that make it completely barmy. Both are Gryffindors, and both are best friends with James Potter, heir to an old Light Pureblood family. At the age of six, Remus becomes a dark creature, a werewolf. His parents could not handle this, and began to subtly neglect Remus: not spending time with him, not eating with him, not cooking for him, not taking him with them to places, etc. He was alone, until his Sire reaches out to him. In secret, he and his Alpha are close. Though not on good terms with his nightmare of a mother, Sirius is close with his younger brother and father. When Walburga meets an untimely end during their fifth year, Sirius retakes his rightful place as the Black heir, the ancient Dark Pureblood family. Fifth year is also when the two get together. They keep it a secret; only James, Peter, and Lily know._

_While not illegal, relationships between those of the same gender are barely tolerated. They want to get married, but the Ministry will not recognize it. They look for alternatives. Sirius finds a bonding ceremony in the Black Library; it is a dark ritual, but that does not matter to either of them. They wanted to have a family, but they cannot adopt. With the oppressive creature laws of the Ministry, any person with registered creature blood was not allowed to adopt.  Lily agrees to be their surrogate, in secret. They buy a potion that will take the DNA from Remus and Sirius, from the added drops of blood, and fuse it into an egg of the host, overriding its original DNA. For the first few months, everything is going great. The child is healthy, and they can feel him moving in Lily’s bump._

_However, six months along, Lily discovers the deceit. Somehow, she figures out that Sirius and Remus are spies. It disgusts her, and James when she tells him. They go into hiding, keeping the child and claiming him as their own: Harry James Potter. Due to the illegality, no one knew the child was really that of Sirius and Remus, so no one questioned the child being the newlyweds’. A blood adoption hides the Black family traits and the hints of lycanthropy, leaving the baby with a birds’ nest of black hair and green eyes. It takes Sirius and Remus two years to find them. The Death Eaters caught Peter Pettigrew, and tortured the Potters location out of him. Sirius and Remus are Inner Circle, and favorites of their lord; Voldemort goes with them to get their son. They arrive at the house: a small cottage in Godric’s Hollow. After killing the Potters in duels, there is some sort of explosion which blows apart the room. The three men are thrown from the house and knocked out. Sirius wakes first, and he manages to revive Remus. He cannot wake Voldemort. Remus agrees to portkey their lord back to the manor._

_Before he could get to their son, Hagrid appeared. The half-giant did not know Sirius was dark, but had orders to get the baby to Lily’s sister. Some nonsense about blood protection from the Dark – what a load of shite. That must have been the reason the pair fed to the Order to justify their sudden need to hide away. Sirius cannot convince Hagrid to give him the baby, so he follows him. He watches the half-giant give the baby to Dumbledore, who then leaves the baby on a doorstep. A doorstep! In October! Has the old man finally gone senile? With only a blanket to protect him, the boy will most likely freeze to death. Well, would have, if not for Sirius. Once everyone has gone their separate ways, he creeps from the bushes. He seamlessly transforms from dog to man as he approaches the stoop. The child is asleep, with just the faintest hints of blue coloring his lips._

_“My precious boy,” Sirius coos, picking up his son, “Papa is here.” He turns on the spot and apparates to Riddle Manor. There, in the infirmary, he holds his son in a chair between the beds his husband and lord lay upon. His cousin smirks at Sirius as she tends to their injuries. Her mind wanders to her own child, most likely asleep in Lucius’ arms, because the man refuses to let the baby out of his sight. Her heart warms in happiness for Sirius and Remus; no parents should have their child ripped from them._

_They lay low for the next week, waiting. Nothing happens. Well, that is not completely true. Rumors are flying, claiming the Dark Lord died that Halloween night during a Death Eater attack on the Potters’ cottage. That the child, Harry Potter, defeated him. How absurd! Voldemort got a laugh out of that. However, there is no word of the child, other than that the now orphan is living with his relatives. No one seems to know that the boy never made it to those muggles. And with Pettigrew in a holding cell of Riddle Manor, there is no one to tie Sirius and Remus to the duel or, when it is discovered, to the kidnapping of Harry Potter._

_Just to be safe, they decide to leave England. They end the lease to their flat and head to the USSR. Moscow, specifically. The Blacks have a mansion there on the outskirts of town, though no one has lived there permanently for generations. When they arrive, they petition for asylum from the Russian Ministry. Covering all their bases. The Russian Ministry is Dark affiliated and silently supported Lord Voldemort’s uprising. Asylum is granted, and the family moves in. They take their son to the Gringotts branch to undergo a goblin cleansing ritual. Goblin ritual magic is the only thing strong enough to undo a blood adoption. Finally, their son is free of the Potters’ taint, and he is who he is supposed to be: Haydrien Orion Black, heir to Lord Sirius Pollux Black and second heir to Alpha Fenrir Greyback._

_Voldemort decides to take a leaf out of the pair’s book. The struggle is heating up too much in the United Kingdom, and they are losing sight of their purpose in the chaos. He moves to his operation to the continent. While not all the countries are as Dark as the USSR, most are more accepting than the United Kingdom. With some subtle probing, those countries could be sympathetic to the cause. Some other British families come as well: Macnair, Avery, Lestrange, among others. But others stay to keep tabs on the British Ministry: Malfoy, Yaxley. It is now a waiting game. Instead of combat, the war will be fought in the shadows, with espionage. The Dark will win, and the Light will never see it coming._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian dialogue will be in italics =)

              Haydrien breathed deeply as the portkey landed. His family had a private portkey, so it was just the four of them: Ui Luc, Uika Cissa, Uiets Draco, and himself. Of course, only amongst family would those names be used. They were elite Purebloods, after all. Certain levels of decorum were expected. Like not sprawling on the ground after a portkey. All around them, other portkeys were arriving, and most of the people ended up on the ground. Haydrien sneered down at them.

              “Come along, boys,” Lucius said, Narcissa’s hand held in the crook of his arm, “The Minister is expecting us.” Draco stepped into pace with Haydrien as they walk behind the pair. Ahead of them loomed a giant stadium.

              The Quidditch World Cup. He was there, though not as he had expected to be. He was disappointed but also proud of his best friend. Viktor had beaten him fair and square.

              As if reading his mind, Draco leaned in and grumbled, “Should have been you, ‘Ri.”

              Haydrien rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but we are evenly matched in skill,” he replied, “But the rest of our teams …” He trailed off with a smirk and a shrug. Draco laughed, shoving at his cousin’s shoulder. After that moment, they both returned to acting like the pureblood heirs they were.

              When they reach the Minister’s box, they were greeted by a large group of redheads. Instantly, both Lucius and Draco scowled. Slowly, in the midst of the mayhem, the four were noticed by the group. The faces all changed: disdain, anger, confusion, and two identical faces of intrigue.

              Haydrien arched an eyebrow at the pair of twins, standing a bit to the side of the rest of the group, with a young girl clinging to their sides. He then turned to Draco, a small smirk on his face. He decided to invoke a guise he loved using, since it gave new insights to people: the foreigner that did not speak English.

              “ _Are these that blood traitor family of purebloods you’ve mentioned, cousin? The Weasley’s, I believe you’d said it was?_ ” he said, chuckling softly, “ _They are just like you described. Though, the twins seem different from the rest of the horde._ ”

              The other boy their age, with dirt smudged on his nose, stepped forward, his face reddening in anger. “What is he saying?” he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Haydrien, “I heard the word ‘Weasley’ with whatever language that was!”

              Draco chuckled. “ _Yes, most of the family is awful, muggle-loving, Gryffindors,_ ” he replied in disgust, “ _But you are right. The twins are the only Weasleys to ever sort into another house, and Slytherin to boot! They’re decent enough, and magical geniuses. Open-minded about the Dark Arts too, but beware. They are pranksters. Never trust anything they give you._ ”

              Before the angry boy could explode again, the Minister finally noticed the quartet. Haydrien barely held back his eye roll. Cornelius Fudge was a useless, meek wizard, but he was the perfect puppet for their Lord, with Lucius as the puppeteer.

              “Ah, Lord Malfoy, your timing is impeccable,” the man came forth, “Lady Malfoy, you’re a vision, as always. And Draco, you’ve grown into a striking young man.” His eyes danced over to Draco, before moving on to Haydrien. His eyes widening in surprise. In his defense, Haydrien does stand out against the porcelain blond family, with his faint tan and raven black hair. “And who might this young man be?”

              Lucius smirked. His uncle really enjoyed showing Haydrien off. “May I introduce, Haydrien Black?” he intoned, waving a hand toward Haydrien.

              The angry redhead’s mouth fell open, his expression changing to shocked awe. “ ** _The Haydrien Black_**?! The Russian seeker?!” he shouted, “Why is he would the likes of you, **_Malfoy_**?!” He looked like someone just told him that magic was not real. It was like his perfect fantasy was shattered.

              Draco laughed maliciously. “Well, of course, he is family, after all,” he drawled. If possibly, the boy looked even more horrified. The twins laughed at their brothers’ distress, and even the little girl looked amused.

              Fudge took that moment to take command of the conversation again. “Pleasure to meet you, my boy,” he said, shaking Haydrien’s hand, “I want to introduce you to someone. Maybe you can help me.”

              To keep up the ruse, Haydrien looked to Draco to ‘translate’. Draco sighed minutely. “ _You know exactly what he said, you menace,_ ” the blond replied.

              Haydrien smiled, nodding at the Minister. He waved his hand, gesturing for the older man to lead the way.

              They walked over to their seats, and to a man in robes styled in the Eastern European fashion. “This is Edgar Oblansk, Bulgarian Minister of Magic,” he introduced, “And he does not speak English either. Do you happen speak any Bulgarian?”

              Draco sighed, but dutifully ‘translated’. Though Haydrien was not paying attention to either of them; his focus was on the Bulgarian Minister. The man’s eyes were following the conversation. Haydrien came to a realization: the wizard was pulling the same con as Haydrien.

              With a subtle wink, he sat down next to the wizard. “ _Hello, Minister,_ ” he said, then smiled sheepishly, _“I’m sorry, but the only Bulgarian I know is not appropriate for this situation._ ”

              The older man laughed. “ _That is alright,_ ” he replied back, ” _I know the antics of young men. One of your friends is Bulgarian?”_

Haydrien smiled. _“Yes, and he’s playing in this match,”_ he answered. They both shared another laugh.

              “ _Ah, yes, I have heard of the comradery between you and Krum,”_ the man said, a mischievous glint in his eye, “ _Now, tell me about your schooling. I want to know how things have changed since my time at Durmstrang.”_

              Behind them, completely ignored, stand Draco and Fudge. The older man sighed. “Well, at least they’ll each have someone to talk with.” Draco did roll his eyes that time.

…

              It was an interesting game. Though Viktor was flying circles around the Irish seeker, the other team’s chasers were dominating the Bulgarians. Viktor had abstained from catching the snitch in hopes that his team could close the gap, but it was just getting more and more embarrassing. He put an end to their suffering before it could get much worse. It was a brilliant display of talent, daring, and acrobatic flying as he grabbed the golden ball out of the air. Though as it stood, they still lost the match, even with the points gained from the snitch.  

              Haydrien and Draco were rehashing the plays as they headed to their campsite. After that initial discussion of Durmstrang, Draco joined into the conversation with the Bulgarian Minister. Fudge, left alone with the people speaking only Russian, wandered away to converse with someone else, in English. The redheads had given them a wide berth, but the twins kept sending them curious looks. When no one had been paying attention, they had nodded in Draco’s direction, and the blond nodded in return. Slytherin solidarity at its best, even amidst a blood feud.

              The pair was brought out of their discussion by screaming. Not shouts of celebration, like before, but bloodcurdling shrieks of terror. Up ahead, tied upside down to posts, were a family of muggles, assumedly the caretaker of the land and his family. All died; their blood draining to the ground from wounds at the neck. Floating in the sky above the gruesome scene was the Morsmordre.

              The family of four looked on. Narcissa, disdain for the mess of blood on the ground. Draco, slightly pale but sneering at the dramatic display. Lucius and Haydrien both were masked with emotionless facade.

              After a minute, the older blond turned to his nephew. “It would seem,” he drawled, “that a zealot has escaped confinement.” His tone was matter of fact, as if conversing on the weather.

              “Indeed,” Haydrien replied in the same fashion, “I will alert our Lord of this development.” Idly, he spun one of his rings around his finger. This dark-metaled ring bore a skull and snake for a signet, identical to the ones his fathers wore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if any of the Russian terms is used incorrectly. I decided to use archaic Russian family terms, because I feel like that would be something Russian Purebloods would do: hold to the older versions of the language to expression their superiority. 
> 
> I did not want to rely on Google translate for dialogue (because I know how wrong it can be – flashback to my German semesters in college and laughing at the horrible grammatical errors), so that is why I just wrote it italicized instead. Also, writing HP fanfic has some very specific terminology, which do not translate well.


End file.
